The Bane Series: Book One
by xx5gbi5xx
Summary: Magnus Bane, of mortal instruments, is notified that he has not recieved proper magical education and is to start hogwarts as a 7th yr. student. There he meets James/Sirius/Remus/Peter they instantly become mates. Prepare for PRANKS and lots of glitter!
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE:

It was a light blue day. The summer sun shone crisp and bright through the small window in the rather large bedroom. A great bed with swirls of blue and purple and red and heavily glittered pillows lied in the rooms corner the golden walls seemed to reflect the morning sun's vibrant color. A rumpled mess of black hair stuck out above the comforter. Magnus Bane.

Magnus lie still asleep and ignorant to the day's future that today would be the day that everything changed for Magnus….


	2. The Howler

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter stuff or Magnus sadly **L

He woke up to streaming sunlight in my room. The window flooded the room with honey colored sunlight. Magnus sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stared over at the alarm clock on my hot pink nightstand. 11:00 AM, it read. Alright up and at it Magnus, he thought. He stood up looking around the small room snapping his fingers as two pairs of leather pants flew out of his closet. One silver and heavily glittered and one signature rainbow. "hmmmm," he wondered, "I'll go with my old rainbow pair" the pants flew on him instantly as he pulled a vintage shirt over his head that read, MESS WITH MY CAT MESS WITH ME… He stumbled out of his room those damn faeries knew how to party. He remembered the previous night with the faerie folk they had danced like no one's business downing pink liquid cups one after another. He had laughed as some unfortunate mundane muggles turned into various rodents.

He entered the kitchen sleepily. The brilliant red walls seemed to reflect on the glass countertops. He brewed some coffee. Hey even warlocks need caffeine. Picking up his small cat chairman meow and placing him on the counter next to him. "Hello Chairman Meow!" he greeted his cat with an absurd amount of affection. His shaggy black hair sweeping over his eyes as he reached for a twirly straw. Hmm, he thought looking at an envelope on the table he had retrieved the night before but was so busy canood- sleeping he hadn't had time to open it. "That looks official" he noticed his glittered eyes searching the paper. The paper jerked out of his hands. " Oh bloody merlin!" he screamed, " a howler at this time in the morning honestly where has the world's manners gone?" The letter tore itself open:

"Dear Mr. Magnus H. Bane," it started.

"The ministry of magic has been recently notified that you have been practicing the art of wizardry without a proper magical education. There fore it has been found in everyone's best interest if you attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as a 7th year student. Failure to comply will result in destroying your wand and draining you of all magic abilities. There is no negotiation on the matter Mr. Bane school starts September 1st be ready or else.

Hoping You Are Well,

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Ministry Intern

"What? They mean I have to go to school where the only fun thing to do is to cause trouble corrupt the innocent, and make friends. Hey Maybe this won't be so bad after all if the ministry wants me to go to school then prepare the school for high prankster Magnus Bane, "He grinned, "Come on Chairman Meow time for school shopping!" he sang as he giddily skipped to his room. This was going to be one heck of a year!

**A/N So what do you think? Sorry it's short but I didn't want overload the first real chapter… I've decided that at the end of each chapter Magnus will give his comments. Hehehe This is going to be FUN! Please review!**

**MAGNUS: Wow! How do I wake up so beautiful… (sigh)**

**XX5GBI5XX: Uhhhh**

**MAGNUS: I hope I get a cute boyfriend one who likes glitter!**

**XX5GBI5XX: Sure Magnus**

**MAGNUS: YEAH! (claps like a retarded seal)**


	3. Emerson Blotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magnus or harry potter stuff if I did do you think I'd be on fanfic ****J**

Magnus rolled out of bed dents in his spiky black hair. The sun shone brightly though the window. Hurriedly he pulled on leather pants and a sparkly top featuring dancing penguins. He looked in the mirror as he quickly applied his glitterish eye liner. He needed to hurry if he was to make it to diagon alley on time. H e ran into the kitchen grabbing two cupcakes and stuffing them into his pocket for later. He then pulled them back out frowning. "I can't believe I forgot the sprinkles!" he said exasperated he added them and returned them back into his pocket smiling.

He strutted over to his fireplace the mantle decorated with photos of Chairman Meow and other trinkets. H e stepped in and shouted, ' DIAGON ALLEY DUH!" he laughed as he was engulfed in green flames.

Magnus stumbled out the shop he landed in. He stared out at the dusty cobblestone street. H e looked on his shoulder flicking ashes of his leather vest. The stores crowded around the street in a colorful daze. Owls soared overhead in the blue sky. Magnus took a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket reading:

_Dear Mr. Bane,_

_This year during your year at Hogwarts you will need multiple supplies which are listed below _Magnus had drawn x's next to the ones he already had_:_

**X **_Notebook_

**X **_small cauldron_

**X **_wand_

**X **_quills_

_**- **__Hogwarts A History_

_- Positively Perfect Potions_

_- Creatures : Everything you've wanted to KNOW!_

_- Plants: Simple and Sweet_

**X**_ Parchment_

_Sincerely Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Magnus sighed as his eyes swept the crowded streets of diagon alley th air whirled around him as he looked around ' Hmmm better go to Flourish and Botts for all the literature rubbish!' He made his way over to a small shoppe. The windows were dusty and as he pushed through the turnstile he could smell the freshly made pages of paper and ink. Colorful Book covers popped out at him. He tapped on the shoulder of an old and jovial gentlemen with a name tag that read Emerson.

"Can I help you sir?" The elderly man smiled.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "No I just wanted to make small talk for no apparent reason." H e smirked sarcastically.

"Sure that sounds great well you see…." The old man began talking not registering the sarcasm in Magnus' tone. He spoke of his tropical travels with pirates and how this book store had belonged to his grandfather Bilius Botts. Forgetting his sarcasm Magnus became entranced in the old man's stories only to find that it soon was 6:00.

" OI! Sorry to interrupt about that fellow Jack Sparrow, Emerson, but it is nearly dinner would you like to accompany me to the leaky cauldron?" Magnus inquired. "Sure ! " Emerson squeaked excitedly ushering the remaining customers out.

He and Magnus made their way down the cobble stone streets eating delicious pea soup to go. By the time Magnus got home it was 10:00. ' Drat" he thought as he slipped into bed, ' Forgot to ever get those books! Oh well..' he trailed off as he fell asleep.

**A/N Next chapter magnus goes to HOGWARTS! CAN'T WAIT! A hug from Emerson, A kiss from Magnus, and A lick from chairman meow for reviews! Here comes commentary…**

**MAGNUS: Huh?**

**XX5GBI5XX: WHAT?**

**MAGNUS: Who's Jack Sparrow?**

**XX5GBI5XX: A PIRATE A SEXY SEXY PIRATE**

**MAGNUS: (THOUGHTFUL) Seems like someone I could get along with.**

**X5GBI5XX: I THINK YOUR MORE OF AN ADAM LANDBERT KID OF GUY**

**MAGNUS: AGAIN I REPEAT WHO'S THAT**

**XX5GBI5XX: WELL HE WEARS GLITTER AND SPIKY BLACK HAIR, AND GLITTER-**

**MAGNUS: (GASPS) OMG! BOOK HIM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**

**XX5GBI5XX: I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO J**

**MAGNUS: (BREAKS DOWN INTO A MUSICAL NUMBER) YIPEE!**


End file.
